zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 25
Suggestions Young Link vs. Toon Link Just a random thought - both child Links. Polaris000 : : Ah, the infamous Link vs. Link. Most likely, this will boil down to a Wind Waker vs. Ocarina of Time fight (or something like that) and we'll all get into a huge argument. On a side note, not particularly interesting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:03, 17 January 2009 (UTC) : : i agree. itll probly end up as cell shade vrs real style. Oni Dark Link : : Man, I'm getting a bit tired of seeing this again and again being suggested. Since it's the same character, like these other guys said, it's going to turn out to be a game vs. game war, taking away the entire purpose of the ToC. No dice kid... --AuronKaizer( ) 22:43, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Laruto vs. [[Fado (The Wind Waker)|Fado (The Wind Waker)]] This time it is properly labeled--Power courage wisdom and time 03:16, 12 January 2009 (UTC) : : I sorta like it. --AuronKaizer( ) 18:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC) : : I don't find it very interesting at all. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:14, 12 January 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not all that interested in this one. User:dragonmaster kayla : : I love this. Plus I was only coming here to suggest the exact same fight... weird!!! ~ Polaris000 : : Only people who have played Wind Waker will really find the characters interesting, and so it will really boil down to Zora vs. Kokiri. I see Laruto winning this easily, partly because more people like the Zoras, but also because the majority of people I've talked to hate the Wind Temple. Bek The Conqueror 03:57, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : : I love The Wind Waker and even I don't find those particular characters interesting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:09, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Nejiron vs. River Zora just want to see what people think of this one or how many people even know what a nejiron or a river zora is. Oni Dark Link : : You said it yourself. How many people do know who those enemies are? Two miniscule enemy races? I doubt it'd make for an interesting fight. --AuronKaizer( ) 18:22, 12 January 2009 (UTC) : : Um, yeah, no relation at all, and even I, somebody that's played through Majora's Mask at least 5 times, had to check the article to remember what Nejirons are. Imagine the chaos caused by all the people that have played Majora's Mask even less. We'd get even more of the "I don't know who the other guy is, so I'm voting for this person" than we usually do. Well, actually, we'd probably get quite a few people that have never heard of either of them....Alright, I'm kind of rambling now, so I'm just going to summarize this into "No". Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:19, 12 January 2009 (UTC) : : I think the River Zora has an advantage - water to gun powder. ~ Polaris000 : yeah i just wnated to see how people would take it. the conectio is that both of them are like a goron and zora and thats a common fight. Oni Dark Link : : However, Nejirons aren't Gorons. They may resemble a curled-up Goron just a tad but there's absolutely nothing that proves that. And also, River Zoras are a different strain of Zoras than the sentient ones that appear more often. --AuronKaizer( ) 21:43, 12 January 2009 (UTC) : : That's a very stretched connection. That's like saying that a sailor vs. a thief is a good fight because sailors resemble pirates in some ways and thieves resemble ninjas in some ways. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:46, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : : Also, no offense, but, being a grammar freak, it's very painful for me to look at your comments. Could you please type properly? Sorry if this comment sounds a bit rude, but I really don't like it when people type that way. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : : XZ, we can't ask people to type properly. That's really none of our business. --AuronKaizer( ) 11:30, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : well even though it hasnt got the most votes it s drawn the most attention and it really was just an experoment to see how people would react. Oni Dark Link : : Yeah, I guess you're right, AuronKaizer, and I kind of regret saying that. I put it up right after getting home from my school full of illiterate people that can't type properly to save their lives. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:05, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : : Heh, how do you survive on the Internet anyway? I mean, that was pretty legible. I've learned to just block it out of my mind. That or beer usually works. --AuronKaizer( ) 23:35, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : : Look, I know you're joking, but was that really necessary? And yes, it is legible, just not pleasant to look at. I've learned to block it out of my mind to an extent, it just starts to bug me more than usual at random times. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:57, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : : Heh, still as devoid of a sense of humour (specifically, a bad one) as ever eh. I thought you'd have learned by now...anyway, if you want to start something again be my guest :P --AuronKaizer( ) 00:12, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : : Oh, so you're now inviting me to start something. Very befitting of an admin. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:47, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : :hey! hey! lets not turn my suggestion in to a battlefield (although i do kind of like the way it has so many comments even though it hasnt noting to do with the topic) Oni Dark Link : : Hey, see this little thing here -> :P ? It's a smiley that usually denotes a joke. Just lighten up will ya? --AuronKaizer( ) 13:53, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : : Not to be rude or anything but I think this one is pretty bad but I've seen worse.--Power courage wisdom and time 22:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : : I realize it's intended to be a joke. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:36, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Garo vs. Sheikah A battle against the ninja clans of Termina and Hyrule Dialask77 14:15, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : : I have some interest in it. User:Dragonmaster kayla : : This one's pretty interesting. ~ Polaris000 : : I remember suggesting this in an earlier week, and I still love it. On a side note, I notice that people always seem to like my suggestions more when it's somebody else suggesting them, which I hope is a coincidental change in opinion rather than a biased view towards my suggestions. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:00, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : : Na, you are the coolest Xykeb. I dunno why they opposed your version of it... Dialask77 23:15, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : : Heh, now is probably when XZ reminds me about some past stuff (I believe I opposed it) but this is a hell of a good fight. Mysterious ninja races. Hell, I'll support anything that answers the mystical question about what TheNewSheik would vote for. Yes, I know I did this joke last week but nobody reads these, so who cares? --AuronKaizer( ) 23:35, 13 January 2009 (UTC) : : I don't want to start anything here, so I'm not going to accuse you of anything, but just out of curiosity, why do you support this when you opposed mine (if it's a change in opinion (and I assume that it is), why did you have the change in opinion)? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:06, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : : Well, either it was part of a small personal vendetta ongoing at the time or I didn't really think it through. You decide. --AuronKaizer( ) 00:12, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : :May change later but this isn't a particular favorite of mine.--Power courage wisdom and time 00:47, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : : sure your not just saying that because you want your one to win Power courage wisdom and time? Oni Dark Link : : Well by the look of it mine probably isn't going to win but what do you mean by that? I have never made a vote here just because I want mine to win. (Besides I think the only suggestion that I suggested here that one was Dark Link vs. Phantom Ganon.) and Sheikah will probably win considering how many people played OoT then comparing it to MM which was still good for a sequel but could never stand up to the legacy of OoT.--Power courage wisdom and time 21:48, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : : Don't insult Majora's Mask just because you personally thought that Ocarina of Time was better. Some people prefer Ocarina of Time and some people prefer Majora's Mask. There is no definitive "better" game. It's entirely a matter of opinion. Also, Oni Dark Link, Power courage wisdom and time has every right to oppose your suggestion. Accusing him of opposing it just because he wants his own suggestion to win is totally uncalled for. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:22, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : : No need for conflict, is there? Anyway, are there any decent pictures of the garo? The only ones I can find also have garo master in it and is kind of boring. Dialask77 13:34, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : : Why do these always end up being Ocarina vs. Majora discussions? That's very professional right there. I can probably fix an image. I'll tell ya when/if I do. --AuronKaizer( ) 13:53, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : :sorry power courge wisdow and time i suppose that was abit thoughtless of me and i shouldnt really of said it. there was no proof of it and people are aloud to oppose things Oni Dark Link : : Onesided stardude613 : : There's way too much support for the Sheikah. Portal-Kombat : : People say that, but you never really get to see shiekah much, you actually fight the garo Dialask77 20:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Leever vs. Stalchild They pop out from underground. They live in immense places (Desert colossus and hyrule field). If one gets killed a bigger one takes its place Which of these annoying enemies is better : :Gone for so long, got two new zelda games, and this was the best I could come up with. Solar flute : : Interesting, but uninteresting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:57, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : : I find this to be acceptable. --AuronKaizer( ) 13:49, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : : Neither are very popular but it's not that bad either.--Power courage wisdom and time 22:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) King Bulblin vs. Iron Knuckle Both are huge compared to Link and both wield a Giant Axe. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 19:01, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : : I think this sounds pretty cool. I like 'em both, so I'd have to apply some thinking to find out who to vote for. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 19:14, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : : This is an interesting fight...I like it. User:Dragonmaster kayla : : i like it and theve both been seen on animals too. Oni Dark Link : : Will the author of the above comment please sign their username? I'm sure you just forgot, but still... Bek The Conqueror 21:57, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not sure but I think King Bulbin will win.--Power courage wisdom and time 22:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : : As usual, Moblin slayer manages to come up with an original fight without making it overly obscure. I think this fight is great. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:31, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Rito vs. Korok The (supposed) descendents of the Zora vs. the (supposed) descendts of the Kokiri. January 16 2008, 4:46 PM User:Stardude613 : : Wasn't this suggested before? If I didn't say it before, I find it unoriginal and uninteresting. --AuronKaizer( ) 21:58, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : : This was suggested awhile ago before the eights suggestion rule and I find it interesting.--Power courage wisdom and time 22:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : : What AuronKaizer said. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:32, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Boomerang vs. Hookshot Two of Link's more versatile items. WikiaGuy 04:10, 18 January 2009 (UTC) : : i like this but im not sure i can see others liking it also Oni Dark Link : : can you suggest items? Stardude613 : : It's creative and original, but I foresee a very one-sided fight in favor of the Hookshot. And Stardude613, you can pretty much pit anything against anything else, it just usually ends up being characters, enemies, and races, because other things don't tend to get much support. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 21:50, 18 January 2009 (UTC) : : can you pit games? officaly instead of just having charicters from games symbolising the game (which useally happens here)Oni Dark Link : : I don't think so. Otherwise, you'd have a giant fight about how User A thinks OoT is better and User B thinks TP is better and User A responds by calling User B a moron...basically, it would start '''HUGE arguements. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 22:29, 18 January 2009 (UTC) : : It's not against the rules to do so, but nobody at all is going to support it for reasons Moblin Slayer has just explained. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 23:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, it's a good enough fight but it's going to be one-sided. Also, I agree with the things stated above; it'll just turn out to be an all-out game-disrespecting battle filled with negativity if you do a game v. game fight. --AuronKaizer( ) 02:48, 19 January 2009 (UTC) : : If you ask me, it is way too one sided. The items are similar, but the hookshot is pretty much a boomerang with added abilities. Like the boomerang, it can be used to pull items to you, and it can damage enemies. However, not only is the hookshot easier to aim with, but it also can be used to pull Link to a point he normally couldn't reach. It's kinda like doing "Arrow vs. Fire Arrow." The items are similar, but one of them just does more.--[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer'']] 15:29, 19 January 2009 (UTC)